The Treasure Trove
by HoshiHikari
Summary: When Aubrey broke up with Mac, Stella was ready to pick up the pieces. But wasn't ready to deal with Claire all over again. With the help of a few choice items, can Stella finally be able to help Mac move out of the past and into a new future?


**The Treasure Trove **

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI NY

**Summary:** When Aubrey broke up with Mac, Stella was ready to pick up the pieces. What she wasn't prepared for was to deal with Claire all over again. With the hope of a few choice items, can Stella finally be able to help Mac move out of the past and into a new future?

**Parings: **Mac and Stella with mentions of Claire

**Author Notes:** Before I start, I'll like to thank AIP for allowing me to borrow her idea of Mac being attracted to Aubrey because of Claire from her fabulous story, _Deception_. For this story, I'll like to make a few assumptions just so that everything fits in the time line of this story. First is that Aubrey and Mac have already broken up. Secondly, Mac was discharged in '92 and using that as a time line, I gave a few years before Mac finally married Claire in '95. Hopefully with these assumptions, everything else will explain itself out.

When he first told me about Aubrey, I was already preparing myself to piece him back together. I knew it wouldn't end well. It couldn't, not with the way he was talking about her. He was talking about her alright, but at the same time not really. Each time he spoke the A name, he was really referring to the C name—Claire. Of course I never corrected him, but I should have done so. I should have pointed out that this attraction was based on the projection of the love that he had for his late wife onto another person and not based his love for this new women. Still I said nothing. Perhaps I was avoiding a fight but really I knew I was afraid of losing my best friend, especially when he had unblinkingly chosen Aubrey over Peyton after the latter's abrupt return and departure. I knew if I gave him the ultimatum, he too would have chosen the lady in the green coat whom he met the day before St. Paddy's at his usual deli. How do I know this? Well simply because he had met Claire the exact same way, from the deli to the coat down to her seeking an apartment. Knowing Mac he would have taken it as a sign, a second chance, but I knew that wasn't true. It would be too cruel, even for fate to throw an exact replica of Claire at Mac's face. So it was that Mac had really seen Claire again and unfortunately for him, this chance encounter had cost another heart break. The women in the green coat was gone. Claire was gone. And like always I was still here, here to patch up my best friend after another round of heart break.

"Mac, where are you?" I whisper in his empty office, my words filled with worry.

It was only 10PM, still considered early for Mac and I to still be hanging around the lab but late enough so that everyone from the day crew to have already left. But he wasn't here. In fact he hadn't been in the lab since he had silently departed from here 2 days ago, the exact day that Aubrey had conveniently decided to break up with him over lunch break. Since then no one's been able to reach him. Normally I would have thought that something terrible might have befallen my partner, but the last 2 days were his day off and after all that he had to go through again, I couldn't blame him for wanting to be alone, for wanting to shut everyone out, including me.

I picked up a picture of us and held it close, my fingers gently stroking his face. Letting out a sigh, I placed down the picture again. Then I pulled out my cell phone and tried calling Mac again. Immediately I was greeted by voicemail.

"Mac, where are you. I know you're hurt and probably don't want to talk or see anyone right now. I know you're back to withdrawing into yourself,but I don't want to be shut out. I won't let you shut me out. We're best friends. We're partners. We take care of each other. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. Besides, this is my fault. I saw the signs, I should have said something. She hurt you. I let her hurt you. I essentially hurt you. I'm so sorry Mac. Please return my call. I worry about you."

Having hung up my cell, I grabbed my jacket and headed out of his office. There was no point in staying without Mac's company. Figuring that I was, well who I was, he wouldn't mind me dropping by his place at this hour. Besides, I had a legitimate reason for being there—checking up on my best friend after his heart was broken made perfect sense. However the journey proved to be futile. He didn't answer his door and when I used the spare key, I found that no one was home. Nothing was out of place and nothing gave a hint as to where he could be. The only thing that suggested he had been home recently was the pictures of Claire spread out on the coffee table.

Claire. The drive back to my own apartment was once again filled with thoughts of her. I would never forgive Aubrey for reopening that wound. Had she any idea how much damage she had caused? Of course she would have no idea. Aubrey didn't even know who Claire was. Mac never mentioned Claire to her. There was no need. He had thought she was Claire and that was enough for him. There was no need to bring up that next year would be his wife's ten year anniversary of her death day or that this year would have been their....

Oh god. I had to stop my thoughts there. I stepped on the pedal. I had to check something. If my memory served me correctly then all this Claire business that seemed to have popped our of nowhere suddenly made perfect sense.

When I reached home, I immediately dove into my closet, throwing out all my clothes onto my bed and then pulling out two boxes that were now covered in dust. I have never told Mac that unlike him, I had kept a treasure trove of Claire's items. After her death I had been responsible for picking up the pieces and part of that task was helping him get rid of her things as requested. For the most part he had watched me get rid of her items, but what he didn't know was that I had sneaked away some items for safe keeping. I knew one day he would regret his actions and seeing how depressed he had been when that beach ball finally deflated, I would say that I had been right. Then why I hadn't I offered these boxes then? Well as depressed as he was, I knew it would get worst when the 10 year anniversary of 911 came. I had been waiting for then to return the items, but now it looked like he could use a pick me up.

Removing the lid of the first box for the first time since I packed it away, I carefully went through the items afraid that they might break with the sudden exposure to oxygen. I didn't find what I was looking for but I did find things that might help me find Mac or more like help Mac return to me. Placing the box aside for later, I opened the second box and dug through its contents. Finally I found what I was looking for.

An invitation. An invitation to Mac and Claire's 5th anniversary. It was dated May 5, 2000.

My heart gave a painful squeeze. So I was right. Fate was cruel to have Aubrey break up with Mac on what would have been his and Claire's 15th year anniversary. Even without Aubrey's interference, there was no surprise as to why Mac was so Claire obsessed. It was already hard enough to deal with all timing. Aubrey's breakup must have been a slap in the face for Mac from Claire. Terrible, absolutely terrible.

Again my heart clenched in pain for my partner. It was killing me to think that I had been responsible for causing needless heartache. I've known Mac for 13 years now and I trust him with my life. So does he. He's told me more then once that he too trusts me with his life but I've broken his trust, I've led him astray. I should know by now what's best for him and what's best for him should have been me.

Not Peyton.

Not Aubrey.

Me.

Yes, that's right. I love him. I love Mac, my boss, partner and work husband. I don't know for how long or when it started but all I know is that I love him and that I feel terrible for intentionally pushing him away, putting him in emotional harm's way and for being afraid to express my true feelings towards him. Once upon a time I had thought I had lost him to Peyton. For a split second I had thought I had lost him to Aubrey too. With Peyton I would have thought I had learned my lesson but it was only after Aubrey that the lesson was finally cemented. I am the only one for Mac. I was the one who was able to help him through Claire and will do so again. I am the only one who has seen him at his best and at his worst, the only one who can make him laugh and cry, the only one who truly understands him, the only one who can truly share his burden and the only one it seems that really loves him.

Me. I was the one for all that and for the first time I was ready to step up to the plate, to take what we already have to the next level.

Letting out a sigh, I once again tried to focus on my task. I had to help him through Claire again but even before I could do that was that I needed to find him. Then maybe after all this we can finally have a heart to heart.

I had a vague idea of what I wanted to do. I wasn't going to look for Mac. He was going to find me. Putting on my jacket, I picked up the first box of of Claire's items and headed for my car. It was going to be a long night in front of me. But it was worth, I knew it was going to be worth it. I just hoped the lab had what I needed to do my task at hand.

When I had first started this task, I didn't expect it to take this long. It was pass 3 in the afternoon when I finally gave a cry of joy at my completed task. I must have looked odd jumping in Mac's office that other people stopped what they were doing to glance at me through the glass windows. But I didn't care. There was only one more thing to do before all this work would pay off.

Picking up my cell, I dialed Mac's number. As expected, it went to voicemail. I didn't say anything. I merely played the recording. When it was done, I hung up.

Satisfied with my all the work that I had done on my day off, I headed home. My clothes were still on my bed and so I replaced them in my closet. Knowing that I would be sorting out Claire's items a little later, I decided to leave them by the bedroom door where I knew I wouldn't forget about them the next time I woke up.

When I finally woke up, I stretched a bit, checked the clock which read 7PM and groaned. I had slept later then I thought. Getting up I headed for the boxes only to find that they weren't there. I panicked. I knew that I had left the boxes by the door and that unless boxes could suddenly grow legs, they should have remained put. This could only mean one thing and that one thing wasn't good. Grabbing my gun which was surprisingly still in the bedside drawer, I stepped into the living room with my gun raised.

Mac was sitting on my couch with his back towards me. The two boxes were carelessly discarded at his feet. My coffee table, which he was bent over was filled with Claire's items.

"I knew it was you." Mac said with his back still turned to me. "Didn't need caller ID or anything. It was Claire's voice but, but those words, those words, only you would speak like that Stella."

"Where were you Mac? You know I was worried sick." I said, putting my gun away and stepping cautiously over to him, still not knowing how he'll react to seeing so many things he hasn't seen in so long.

"To say I was shocked and utterly surprised to hear Claire leaving me a voicemail was an understatement. For a moment there I thought it was some sick joke from an enemy but then listening to the message a second time, I knew it was you. It had to be you because some of the things she said only you knew and well she talked like you."

"Talked like me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where were you Mac. You didn't answer my question."

"Thanks for the reprimand. Can't imagine how long it took for you to chain together a new message with the use of prerecorded answering machine messages." He gestured to the cassette tapes on the table. "But I'm telling you it was worth your effort. You have no idea how refreshing it was to hear her voice again, even if she was yelling at me." He gave a soft smile. "I guess I deserved it."

"Yes you did Mister Taylor." I replied trying to look mad. "So how long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Got Claire's message and couldn't get here fast enough. You were asleep and I didn't want to bother you. Sorry for going through the boxes. I saw them and I couldn't help myself."

"Noting to apologize for Mac. These do belong to you. Sorry I never got a chance to return them. I was going to return them next year on 911's 10th anniversary knowing that you'll need it then but I guess I thought this was a better timing."

"and it is." Mac replied. Then he spoke quietly. "It would have been our 15th this year if...."

"I know Mac." I said just as quietly. "I know."

A heavy silence fell between us, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Guess I should thank you for having the forethought of keeping some of her things. I really do regret throwing everything away." His voice trailed off as he returned to looking at the items.

"It's okay Mac. It's just Claire. You know you can talk about her to me. She was my friend too. I'm not Peyton. I'm not Aubrey. I'm not a nobody. I'm you're partner, best friend and work wife. I was the one who put you together after Claire. I was the one who was here before either of them and who is still her long after they're gone. "

Mac's head snapped up at that. His body tensed for a second and then relaxed.

"Mac, I'm sorry if I stepped out of line. I shouldn't have..."

"No, you're right Stell. You're not a nobody. You're not them. You're you and with you I don't have to talk, I don't have to explain, I don't have to do anything and you're always here, always understanding, always helping me through everything. I should be the one apologizing for treating you like a nobody, for making you feel..."

"Mac, this conversation is about you, not me." I reminded him. "You're the one that got your heart broken again. You're the one who just had sore wounds reopened again."

"and it is about me." Mac nodded. "Just let me finish Stella. Please?"

I nodded, given him a nod of approval.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're special Stella, very special. I didn't realize how much until you had Claire speak your words. It was exactly what I needed to hear. You know that I do care about you Stell and I guess I just needed to hear her blessing well, about us."

"Those weren't my words, those were Claire's." I said carefully.

"You strung the message together so therefore it's yours."

"Mac..."

"I'm not a detective for nothing detective Bonasera. I know what you were really trying to say and you're right, you're right about everything."

"Mac..."

"I love you Stella. I guess I was too afraid to say anything before."

"You didn't need to say anything. I already knew. But I guess its nice to hear it out loud."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So..."

"I love you too Mac Taylor."

The grin that spread across his face was priceless.

"I was going to tell you after we had a talk about Claire but I didn't think it'll go that well or that you'll beat me to it. Actually I was going to tie you to a chair and hold you hostage until you finally gave in. But I fell asleep waiting and..."

"I'll still like that." Mac gave a grin.

"Well you have been naughty, pulling a disappearance act on me again. I was worried about you."

"So is my work wife going to punish me then?"

"Well your work wife is just going to give you work. Would you like work Detective Taylor?"

"and what would my wife do?" He asked cautiously.

My breath hitched and suddenly I realized that our faces were only inches away from each other.

"Stella?"

"Did you just ask me to marry you, Taylor?"

"Depends."

"on?"

"how my wife will punish me for my recent actions."

"Can you handle both?"

"There's only going to be one. Only you Stella, that is if you'll have me? After all these years, you're the one I want, the one I need, the one that I should have married a long time ago."

"That's it? No romantic speech, no proclamation of love?" I asked with an arched eyebrow, pulling my head away from his.

Instead of replying, one of his hands snatched out and pulled my head towards him. Before I knew it we were kissing, each of us pouring everything we had into it.

"No need for words." He said breathlessly.

"But its nice to hear them once in a while."

"So?" He waited anxiously for my reply.

"After that kiss? You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I don't intend to."

* * *

Hope you liked this one-shot. Hope it wasn't too Claire based. Mac and Stella's conversation wasn't quite how I would have liked it to turn out but it'll have to do. Mainly a Stella reflective piece so I guess the conversations and speech took away from it. Anyway hope you all liked it. Also do remember to leave a review.


End file.
